Sinking
by Cymoril Avalon
Summary: All she wanted was to thank the CEO for his unusually kind actions. She did not expect to be thrown into a world where reality would be turned on its head. AU. Silentshipping ShizukaXSeto
1. To Slay A Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Sorry to disappoint, since I know how much better the show would be if I were the creator. XD

Author's Note: This is a Christmas fic for Danni-chan. She requested a creepy silentshipping fic. Silentshipping is one of my least favorite pairings, but I think I pulled this off decently enough. So, enjoy, Danni-chan!

* * *

Frozen in uncertainty, Shizuka shifted from foot to foot as she worried her lower lip, hand poised to knock on the door. She warily glanced up and down the dimly lit hallway, her heart pounding in her chest, jumping with each uneasy flicker of the lights. All she needed now was her onii-chan to suddenly acquire a bout of insomnia and wander the hallways at this insane hour and catch her outside of his greatest rival's door. She really did not relish the idea of being locked in his chamber for the rest of the finals.

Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, a nervous habit she was not consciously aware of. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and nerved herself to knock.

The door swung open before she even got the chance. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes lifted to meet a pair of cold azure orbs, fathomlessly cold depths glowering down at her with enough force to paralyze.

"Who are you?" Seto asked impatiently.

"Jounouchi Shizuka," she said softly, her heart pounding in her chest so loud she was surprised he could not hear it. Sweat beaded on her palms and she absently wiped them on her nightshirt.

Seto grunted. "What do you want?" he asked, looking less than impressed.

Shizuka blinked, her mouth dry. Indeed, what did she want? For some reason, his gaze pinned her so thoroughly that she could not even recall what had compelled her to come to his door. Her lips parted, but no sound emerged.

"Speak, Jounouchi," he growled out. "Or are you as dim-witted at that mutt of a brother you have?"

"He's not a mutt!" she exclaimed, her temper flaring.

"Uh-huh, and I'm not a Duelist. What did you come knocking on my door for at such an unusual hour? Shouldn't you be preparing to cheer for your idiot brother, or sleeping with your harem?"

"M-my harem?" she sputtered, her amber eyes widening. "I…I just came to thank you f-for what you did for Bakura-san." She broke off abruptly, aware that she was on the verge of rambling. Harem, indeed!

Seto snorted but did not deign to respond.

Shizuka squirmed beneath his piercing glare, feeling an overwhelming need to fill the ominous silence. "I, uhm…it was very nice of you, especially since you would not listen to anyone else, and I hope you wou—" She cut off with a soft cry as he suddenly grabbed her upper arm and yanked her into the room, slamming the door shut behind them. One brief motion and the girl was flung against the wall hard enough to solicit a gasp.

Seto loomed over her, his height seeming even more monstrous than usual, and Shizuka was trembling with fear. His cold eyes were alight with an icy fire as he leaned down, pressing her further against the wall with his very presence. Shadows seemed to play along his slender cheekbones, giving his face an old, hollow look.

"You interrupted me for that?" he hissed, his hot breath fanning against her cheek. Shizuka could distinctly recognize the sour stench of alcohol; she had smelled it often enough at her father's. When she did not respond his hands found her upper arms, fingers pressing in hard enough to bruise. He did not relent until he had forced a pained cry from her lips.

"S-stop! Kaiba-san, you're hurting me!" she pleaded softly, trying to pull out of his grasp.

He gave a laugh, low and husky, an unhealthy flush spreading across his cheeks. "And why should I?" he rasped, cold nose nuzzling her neck. "You came to my door, remember? And you interrupted my preparations."

He tugged her backwards with no warning, flinging her towards the massive bed situated nearly dead center in his sparsely decorated room. She hit the bed hard enough to rebound, and she rolled off the side, dashing towards the door. He swiftly cut her off and snatched her up, ignoring her yelps and cries, tossing her back onto the bed and following immediately afterwards. He pinned her small body down with his own and forced her legs to either side as she thrashed, desperate to land a strike.

"You should know better than to interrupt a Duelist while he's preparing," he sneered, ignoring her futile smacks and slipping a hand beneath her nightshirt, his chilly fingers causing gooseflesh to rise on her side. "I'll have to make sure you are a good girl from now on…" The hand rose, slipping along the edge of her bra and causing the breath to catch in her throat. His slender fingers danced over the thin fabric as if it were the finest instrument made just for him. "You'll be a _very_ good girl, won't you?"

His head lowered, tongue drawing a thin line along the side of her neck. He paused and blew upon the wet skin, causing her to gasp and shiver. He slowly kissed and licked his way up her throat, across her jaw, and finally claimed her lips. He tasted of liquor and spices, sweet honey and moonlight, and it blew her senses away. For a few moments she stilled, drowning in the feel of his lips against hers, his slender fingers toying with her skin and eliciting whimpers from the overwhelmed girl. She could feel him pressed against her insistently, and her body rose of its own accord to writhe against him. His hand moved to the waistband of her pants, and she suddenly came to her senses.

_No!_ she screamed silently as he pulled away and stared down at her, his eyes clouded with passion and liquor. Realizing she had her hands buried in the thick fabric of his shirt, she yanked them back as if burned, reaching around her for something, anything.

Her questing fingers grasped something cold and heavy, and before she could think, she brought it down on the side of his head. Hot blood stained her pale skin as Seto screamed and sprang back, clutching his face and yelling incoherently. He sat hunched up on the bed, cradling his head in his hands and…crying?

That was her chance. Not pausing to consider her good luck or the consequences of striking the powerful CEO, she rolled off the bed and bolted towards the door. Flinging it open, she stumbled into the darkened corridor, flickering lights casting peculiar shadows across her pale, frightened form. She did not slow down until she reached her onii-chan's room and locked the door, barring it with a chair.

She slumped to the ground before the blocked door, trying to still the shaking in her limbs. She had been lucky; not only because she had not awoken her brother with her wild entrance, but if she had not gotten away from Seto…

He would have…

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, willing herself not to cry. She focused on the pain instead, pushing all other emotions away until she sat calm as the night sky. She could not tell anyone about this. If she did, they would lock her up in onii-chan's room and never let her out again, and she feared being confined. Ever since she had removed the bandages just in time to save Jounouchi's life, she had been determined to be as strong and independent as she could. Once she had been afraid of the dark; now nothing but a gilded cage frightened her. Being blind, she had grown accustomed to darkness, but not to the ever-present feelings of helplessness that bound her every move.

There was no doubt in her mind that, drunk though he may have been, the dragon would remember the night's events clearly, and would want things hushed up. He would not appreciate her blabbing to everyone on the blimp, and would likely come down on her harder if she did. As it was, she did not think he would ever forgive her for striking him. She wondered how hard she had hit him, and whether or not he would have a scar.

If she marred his pretty face, he would never let her forget. Dragons were a vengeful lot.

She rose to her feet and slipped towards the massive windows, staring down at the endless expanse of stars and remembering Otogi's strong presence the last time she had stood here. The thought of him made her blush with shame; what had she been thinking, going to the CEO's chamber at this time of night? Everything that had happened had been her fault, not only for disturbing him, but for apparently saying the wrong things. If she confided in anyone, they would simply tell her how brainless she had acted. No, she would keep the events of this night to herself and try to avoid the dragon as best she could. It would do her no good to court violence.

She leaned her forehead against the smooth glass and closed her eyes. An image of the dragon reared up and her eyes snapped back open again, seeking out the comforting sight of her brother tangled in his blankets.

She would get little sleep this night.

* * *

Several months later…

* * *

Shizuka laughed, the sound as happy and carefree as a child's. The music pounded around her, filling her with a throbbing, vigorous sense of belonging as she swayed with the crowd, belting out the lyrics as loud as her voice could carry them. A strong arm was coiled around her waist protectively, lending strength and warmth in the chill night air. She paused and grinned up at the black-haired boy, delighted that he had invited her to the concert, beyond elated that he had chosen her out of all the girls in Domino City, even though she was his girlfriend. He knew many other girls who enjoyed this type of music more than she did.

She was not all that surprised, to be honest, though she would never let on. The boy had been fighting Honda for her affections since Battle City, but after she had moved back home with her mother, she had assumed everyone had forgotten about her. When Jounouchi informed his friends that his darling sister would be moving to Domino City with her mother and future father-in-law, however, it became apparent that they had not forgotten her at all. Her onii-chan had thrown her a welcoming party, and Honda and Otogi had gotten into a fight over who would welcome her first. They were both irked beyond belief when Bakura stole the honor right from under their noses. It did not last long, however, and it had taken Otogi only a matter of hours to ask her to be his girlfriend.

For the first time in her life, she felt as if she really belonged. These people spent time with her not because they pitied her failing eyesight, or because she was blind and needed assistance, or because she was Jounouchi's little sister, but because they truly cared for her. She had never been popular, but now she felt as if the entirety of the city were at her beck and call.

However, she had not heard from Kaiba since the end of Battle City. He had slunk off to America to lick his wounds, and few had heard from him since, though rumor had it he put away his Duel Disk and cards and never looked upon them again. In a way she was relieved; she had kept the night a secret, not only because he had insisted upon it, threatening her in the hallways one morning, but to hide her shame. She was also worried. Were dragons the type to hold a grudge? The more time slipped by, the more her memory of Kaiba failed, though the night itself remained vivid in her mind.

Kaiba had gone to great lengths to conceal the wound on his face for the rest of the tournament, but even his waspish remarks could not cover the slash that would obviously leave a scar. The dragon had been marked, and he had been none too pleased about it.

Shizuka shuddered and pushed those thoughts from her mind. Now was not the time to dwell upon the past. Odds were he had gotten over it as soon as the finals had ended; he had other things to worry about than the fate of one girl.

"Are you all right?" Otogi asked her, his green eyes alight with concern.

"What?" she asked, straining to hear over the noise.

"I said are you all right?" he yelled, leaning closer to her. This near, she could smell the sweet scent of his cologne.

"I'm fine!" she lied glibly, smiling happily and leaning into him. He accepted her reply and squeezed her affectionately. She slid her arm around his slender waist and slipped her fingers beneath his blood red shirt, her sweaty palm resting against his heated skin. She could feel the tremor run through his body, and it made her pulse quicken.

Shizuka was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh, no matter how innocent her onii-chan loudly proclaimed her. However, she had never gone all the way; the incident with Seto had left her more scarred than she wished to admit, and she had always shied away, her morals and her fear getting the best of her. She and Otogi had been an item for a few months now, and he had been nothing but patient and understanding, but she had noticed the disappointed glint in his eyes each time she cried and he comforted. She yearned to share herself with him, to give herself over completely, but something held her back.

_Cold, azure eyes staring down at her, glazed and unfocused. Hot, fetid breath alive with the stink of alcohol. Rough, nimble fingers digging into her skin, bruising, hurting. The oppressive weight of an unwanted body on top of hers, pinning her down, giving her no choice but to submit. Harsh words, feral laughter…and the intense shame of enjoyment, the caresses she had nearly succumbed to._

Otogi did not understand. He did not know the visions, the sounds, the smells, the _sensations_ that nearly overwhelmed her whenever they grew too intimate. For all she tried to deny it to herself, she had enjoyed those fleeting moments of helplessness, knowing that she was entirely at the dragon's mercy. Otogi did not understand, yet he abided by her wishes and held her close and stroked her hair until she settled into a deep sleep after one of her fits. She loved him all the more for it, and kept her humiliation bottled up deep inside.

So Shizuka threw herself into the moment, drowning in the music and his touch and the taste of the crisp night air on her tongue. She laughed and sang, danced and giggled, stumbled against Otogi and downed whatever drinks were put into her hands, completely unaware of the sapphire eyes staring at her from the crowd.

Eventually the music died down, though the laughter around her continued to overwhelm her senses. She had lost her pretty pink cardigan somewhere in the pressing crowd – she could not remember how – and the increasingly chilly wind cut through her thin shirt like a knife. She had dressed to impress in strappy lavender top and tight black pants and she was paying for it now. Despite the flush on her cheeks and the sweat beaded on her brow, she was cold, gooseflesh playing upon her slender arms. Otogi noticed and, ever the gentleman, offered his leather jacket. It was far too large for her, but its warmth and familiar scent were somehow comforting.

They lingered about the concert site, talking to some of Otogi's acquaintances and sharing what was left of the alcohol being passed around. Shizuka could not help but feel she was being shown off, a pretty little trinket attached to Otogi's arm, wearing his jacket and his pretty silver locket and saying just the right pretty little things like a pretty little trained songbird. As much as she loved him, she always felt this way when around his friends, and his casual dismissal of her frustrations had been less than pleasing. He acted different in public than when they were alone, and Shizuka told herself it was because he had a reputation to maintain for the good of his game shop and ever-increasing popularity in the gaming market.

Shizuka stifled a yawn, feeling her eyelids droop, and decided it was time to head home. Her mother would be worried if she stayed out too late, and she had put the patient woman through far too much already. Tears sprung to her eyes as she stifled another yawn almost painfully, and she blinked a few times while she tugged on Otogi's sleeve.

"Yes, sweetling?" he asked, his eyes catching the artificial light and glowing strangely.

"I'm going to go home," she said softly, taking care that her words reached only his ears. "I'm awfully tired, and kaa-san is going to worry if I get back too late."

The raven-haired boy nodded almost absently, his eyes flicking to his friends who were busy laughing and trading a bottle between them. "I'll walk you home."

"No, that's fine," she said, forcing a smile. "I'll be all right."

"You sure?" His brow furrowed in concern, though she could tell he was torn between wanting to stay and wanting to keep her safe.

"Of course!"

He returned her smile and bent down to give her a soft, lingering kiss. "Call my cell when you get home so I know you're all right," he said as he gently nuzzled her cheek, his strong arms holding her close. His warmth seemed to seep through her clothing and into her frozen skin, and she sighed happily, wanting to burrow into his shirt and stay with him like that forever.

A sudden shiver crept up her spine, causing her to tremble and pull away from her boyfriend, looking this way and that. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled warningly. Was someone watching her?

She calmed down when she realized that, yes, she was being watched. Otogi's friends stood not far away, leering at the pair and jabbing each other and laughing. She did not know what they whispered to one another, but her cheeks flared all the same. Otogi gave them a sharp look and they turned away.

"Get home safe," he whispered, kissing her again.

Shizuka smiled and stepped away, feeling his gaze on her back until she slipped around and corner and vanished from his sight. However, the feeling of being watched never left her.

She clutched the leather jacket tight about her slight form, her eyes scanning her path as she moved as quickly as she could in her heeled boots. In all honesty, she was not comfortable in this part of the park, though she had never heard any stories of kidnappings or murders happening here. She was a girl, and she was alone, and it was dark, and that was enough of a reason for her to be wary.

Lights appeared in the distance and she breathed a sigh of relief, for she had nearly reached the edge of the park. A small smile flitted across her face as she thought of the hot cocoa she would make when she got home, and the cupcakes her mother had undoubtedly left out for her to snack on while she talked to Otogi on his cell phone, reassuring him with her voice and reassuring herself with his love.

A twig snapped and she froze, glancing behind her curiously, her pulse racing. The path lay empty. _Must have been a squirrel_, she thought as she giggled to break the cloying silence. She shook her head at her jumpiness and continued on her way, hands stuffed in the jacket's pockets.

A faint brush of air was her only warning as something connected with the back of her head. A metallic taste filled her mouth as she fell, her world turning black.

* * *

A nearly blinding pain welcomed Shizuka to the realm of consciousness. She gritted her teeth, her stomach rebelling against the acrid taste in her mouth. She shifted, rolling onto her other side, and quickly regretted her actions. The back of her head was throbbing, and her tentative fingers found tender skin slick with blood. What was going on?

She lay still for how long, she did not know. The pain slowly faded to a dull ache, distant enough that she was able to open her eyes and sit up without feeling ill. She blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her, a cold wind cutting through her skin. She had lost the jacket somewhere, and her shirt was a poor substitute against the swiftly dropping temperatures. She felt confused as she took in the cold, dank cell she was in. The bars were long rusted and torn apart in places, the cold ground overgrown with lichen and weeds, and the moonlight revealed odd…somethings…creeping up the water-stained walls.

Shivering with more than just the cold, Shizuka forced herself to her feet, fighting the sudden wave of dizziness that threatened to send her back into unconsciousness. Biting her lower lip nearly hard enough to draw blood, she staggered through an opening in the bars, ignoring the way it looked as if something had clawed its way out, leaving dark stains that looked far too familiar for her to dwell upon. Laughter chased her out of the cell – no, not a cell; a cage of sorts – and into a nightmare.

She recognized where she was. This was the old Domino City Zoo, abandoned decades ago after something awful occurred within its walls. The entire incident had been hushed up, and for years school kids dared one another to spend a night within the hollowed out cages and desolate buildings. Many never returned. The more superstitious folk insisted that whatever had happened was terrible, and had left behind ghosts and monsters beyond imagining.

Now, Shizuka had a steady head on her shoulders. She was not superstitious, and did not believe in any sort of magic or monsters or ghosts. Impressed as she was with the special effects she had witnessed during Battle City, it had never once crossed her mind that they were real. Her steadfast denial of anything out of the ordinary would have put even Kaiba to shame. However, staring out at the abandoned grounds, she could almost find herself falling prey to the old stories, to that primeval dusty part of her brain that desperately begged her to run, to hide.

Parts were curiously overgrown, while others looked freshly tended or nearly bare. The plant-life looked ailing and parched, their warped limbs reaching towards the sky as if seeking nourishment. The moonlight left shadows, long and twisted, and she fancied the sick undergrowth alive with dozens of feral eyes, all latched onto her, watching her every move.

She couldn't figure out for the life of her what she was doing here, but standing around would do her no good. Squaring her shoulders and drawing a scant bit of courage about her like armor, she set off down a winding, unwelcome-looking path, desperate to find the exit. She walked for hours, minutes, seconds; time seemed to slow down, and it felt like she was moving through sludge for all the ground she covered. She could not even guess as to the time, and she absently realized that her mother would be worried, and Otogi would be angry that she hadn't called.

She continued on her way, tripping over exposed roots and cracks in the ground, nearly falling several times. Once she caught herself on a nearby tree, and her hands came back wet and sticky. Curiously, she brought them to her nose and inhaled; a strange, metallic scent filled her nostrils. Something wet dripped onto her head and her eyes rose of their own accord.

He was swinging from the tree almost silently, the only hint a soft creaking as he swayed, his once-bright emerald eyes dull and staring. His black hair was torn from his customary ponytail and lay clinging to his scalp, dirty and unkempt. His clothing was ripped and shredded as if some giant creature had mauled him, and his throat…

Where his throat had been…

A strangled scream catching in her throat, Shizuka turned and fled blindly down the path, tears freezing as they trailed down her cheeks. Branches scratched at her face, but she barely felt the pain, caught in a panic as she was. She did not care how she got here, or who had brought her here; she just wanted to get home.

A light appeared in the distance, and she nearly cried in relief. She quickened her pace, warily eyeing the abnormal trees that seemed to reach for her. The closer she came to the light, the more her heart soared; here was safety, she felt deep in her heart.

The light belonged to a lonely little cabin, looking quite out of place in the abandoned zoo grounds. She did not pause to question it, however, for she was frozen and frightened beyond belief. She nearly fell against the door as her stiff hands knocked desperately.

Moments flew by slowly, her heart counting the seconds, until the door was opened, and a familiar pair of cold blue eyes stared down at her cruelly, a faint glimmer of smugness floating within them. A pale hand reached out to her as she stood frozen in shock, the slender fingers twisting around the silver locket at her throat before jerking hard enough to snap the jewelry, letting it fall to the ground.

"Welcome home," Kaiba growled as he grabbed her arm. He jerked her inside and laughed, the sound echoing through the desolate grounds as the door slammed shut, blocking out her screams. Silence descended upon the night once more, and the very trees seemed to weep.


	2. Sticks and Stones

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have and never will. If you keep reminding me of this, I might have to kill you.

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank my reviewers not only for your kind words, but for inspiring me to continue what I expected to be a one-shot. This isn't as long as the first chapter, but I hope you enjoy it just as much.

* * *

The cold night air was shut out abruptly, though the interior of the cabin was no less chilly. Shizuka felt her back hit the door hard enough to halt her breath, the back of her head screaming in protest at the brief contact, pain flaring up again and nearly bringing tears to her eyes. His cold eyes were boring into her, holding her pinned against the wood as sure as his heavy grip on her arms. He did not smell of alcohol this time, but she did not think it mattered. There was anger swirling in those azure depths, anger directed towards her.

The silence was overwhelming, pressing down on her, choking her. The natural sounds of the night did not extend here, leaving the cabin in an almost unholy quiet. His breathing was even and calm while hers was erratic, her frantic breaths the only audible noise aside from the violent pounding of her heart, which she was surprised he could not hear.

One hand rose to her face, thumb gently stroking one of the scrapes marring her cheeks. His thumb coaxed fresh blood to spill down her skin and elicited a pained gasp from her abused throat. He continued his almost gentle stroking, covering her other cheek and her forehead, before tightly gripping her chin.

Still he said not a word.

His eyes trailed over her form almost contemptuously, taking in every inch of her torn and stained clothes, her mussed hair, the numerous scratches along her arms. He made a sound deep in his throat and snapped his eyes back to hers, his face expressionless but his eyes a tempest. His hand slid back to her arm, pressing her against the cold wood implacably, fingers digging into her skin.

Shizuka began to tremble, memories assaulting her, and she found – to her great disgust – that, despite all he had put her through, she wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his arms around her and devour her with his kisses. Her trembling broke into full-blown shivering, her hitherto hidden desires warring with the chill in the small cabin so out of place in the desolated area. They were completely alone there; no one in their right mind would randomly wander the zoo at this time of night. No one would be coming to save her.

Did she even want to be saved? Had she not dreamed of this happening, both with longing and fear, of Seto catching up to her and…and what?

She remembered Otogi then, hanging from that branch, his once-bright eyes staring at her accusingly. It was her fault he was dead; all because of that one incident that seemed to have happened so long ago. He was dead because he made the mistake of loving a marked woman. The blood had been everywhere, and she could imagine the way he had struggled, so futilely, against whatever had ripped at him…

A scream caught in her throat, choked back by her fear. There was blood smudged on the CEO's forehead, and a quick roll of her eyes spotted a darkened knife lying abandoned on the moldy floor. The single lamp flickered uneasily, casting shadows that danced grotesquely along the walls of the one-room cabin.

Shizuka swallowed heavily, her eyes wide.

"So." He finally broke the silence, his voice as quiet and dignified as she remembered. "You thought you could get away." His fingers pressed harder into her arms and she whimpered, squirming in his grip. "You thought it would be that easy, didn't you. Hn. I'm not surprised. You are a Jounouchi after all, the little brat sister of a bonkotsu duelist, someone typically not worth my time."

Shizuka did not respond. She did not know what to say, what he wanted to hear, or what would set him off, so she held her tongue. She could not pull her gaze away, and she was acutely aware of his fingers on her skin, the rough wood against her back, and the steady pounding in her head that threatened to push her back over the edge of consciousness. The shadows in the room were almost monstrous; reaching out as far as the scant light would allow them, they seemed eager to touch her, to taste her, to consume her. He seemed almost as if he were one with the shadows, the light bathing his slender form the only thing lending him any humanity.

Abruptly he threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing hollowly. She took the brief moment to glance around the room, drinking in the sight of a four poster bed in the corner and a few desks and chairs scattered haphazardly amongst photographs and crumpled papers. She did not see more before his gaze snapped her up once again, making her feel small and helpless and absolutely at his mercy. She shivered.

His fingers trailed down her arm, causing little sparks to erupt along her skin, until they twined with her own. Surprisingly gentle, he lifted her hand to touch the pale, barely noticeable scar on his forehead, almost entirely hidden by his dark bangs. He forced her fingers to trace the scar, mirth filling his eyes, reveling in her fear.

"You marked me," he said softly, pressing her hand against his cheek. He was so calm, so completely composed, that she almost wished he would yell and scream and verbally bring her down for what she had done; at least that would have felt more real, more natural. He nipped at her fingers with a little growl. "No one marks a dragon and leaves unscathed. You're mine now, and I'll make sure you learn your lesson."

He yanked her backwards, drawing her towards the bed, and with the pain filling her senses she could barely fight. He easily ignored her weak struggles, treating her like a newborn kitten for all the good her wild blows did, and tossed her onto the bed heedlessly. She hissed with pain and immediately curled up, one hand touching the back of her head and then pulling away, fingers wet and sticky. The room spun in her vision, forcing her to close her eyes momentarily and swallow thickly, almost certain she was on the verge of losing her dinner. After what seemed an eternity but was likely no more than a few seconds, the world calmed down, and she opened her eyes again.

She felt his weight shift onto the mattress, and then he was stroking her hair, so soothingly that she was caught off-guard. His fingers seemed to make the pain dwindle until there was nothing left but a dim ache. The fresh scent of her blood filled the air, but it was distant, almost as of something nearly forgotten, a fading dream. His touch was like magic, an intoxicating press of fingers chasing away the pain and nearly relaxing her. She forgot herself enough to tilt her head back into him, pressing against his hand like a kitten nuzzling for affection. For a moment – just a moment – she forgot that she was his prisoner, that there was a bloodied knife laying on the floor not far from the bed, that there was likely not another human being for miles and miles around. The moment did not last.

Warm lips touched her ear, fingers brushing hair back. "I hit you a little hard, didn't I," he whispered, his breath hot against her skin. Shizuka shivered, gooseflesh rising on her arms. "Not nearly as hard as I had to hit your pretty little boyfriend though. What a fight he put up." A sound erupted from him that sounded almost like a giggle, something she would have expected out of that psychopathic Egyptian rather than the cool, calculating CEO.

His words sunk in slowly, effectively shattering the warm contented feeling she had so desperately surrounded herself with. He had all but admitted he had killed Otogi, his tone as casual as if he were discussing the new suit his tailor had made him. Shizuka squealed softly and tried to pull away, but his arms slipped around her, pulling her into his lap with barely any effort. She pushed against him, squirming and scratching, but his hands grabbed her wrists and held her still. His warmth seeped into her, fighting away some of the chill that had caught her in its grasp, and her shivering lessened noticeably, though her eyes were nearly impossibly wide, the fear never leaving them and yet tinged with an odd glimmer of anticipation. Once again she was in his arms, helpless and entirely at his mercy, and he was going to…

_Otogi's dull eyes staring at nothing, staring at her, accusing her, hating her…_

He was going to…

_Otogi, swinging lifelessly from the branch, blood still dripping from his mangled corpse…dead, dead because of her…_

Would he kill her, too?

"Does that upset you?" he purred, lifting her arms over her head and leering down at her, noses nearly touching. "If it makes you feel any better, he put up a valiant fight. It's a shame, really, losing such talent, but he touched a dragon's property, and for that he had to die." His tone was so matter-of-fact that Shizuka began to shiver again.

"But don't worry," he continued, an odd grin forming. "You don't face the same fate." He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply, murmuring against her skin. "Not the same fate at all."

Shizuka bit back a whimper at the sensations his lips against her neck caused. She suddenly wasn't cold at all, feeling a little overheated despite her scant clothing, and her wrists went slack in his grip. She could feel him smirk against her, and then suddenly his tongue replaced his lips, and she could not stop her gasp.

Seto chuckled. "That's it," he coaxed, nuzzling her and trailing his nose up the side of her throat until his lips were inches from hers. "Submit to your fate, little one. Your lesson will go much easier if you do."

His lips covered hers and time seemed to stop.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not home?" Jounouchi exploded, screaming into the phone. "Otogi called me hours ago saying she had left the concert. Where could she have gone?"

Yuugi watched in silence as his best friend appeared on the verge of a breakdown. Jounouchi really should not have been screaming at his mother like that, but Yuugi knew better than to interrupt him. He was worried, and his mother likely was as well. He put his head on his arms and watched as Jounouchi continued his tirade, wincing every now and then at the boy's language and trying not to get lost in his own worries.

He was not particularly close to Shizuka, but she was Jounouchi's little sister, and a very sweet girl that he likely would have been drawn to without the intervention of his best friend. He included her in his little circle of friends, even though the girl was nearly as quiet as Bakura and just as unassuming. She never spoke unless she had something to say, never went out of her way to fill up comfortable silence, and was always ready to lend an ear or a shoulder to those who needed them. The thought that something horrible might have happened to her made his skin crawl.

Jounouchi's face turned an impressive shade of red as he pressed a button on the phone and chucked it at the wall, the phone clattering lifelessly to the floor.

"No luck?" Yuugi asked gently, wide eyes concerned.

"She still hasn't gone home," Jounouchi said, his voice surprisingly soft.

"What about Otogi-kun?"

"She's not there, either." Jounouchi paused as if remembering something. "His mother hasn't seen him since he left yesterday afternoon to pick up Shizuka." He shivered and rubbed his arms absently, seemingly unaware of his actions. His dark eyes were furious, covering the worry that was gnawing him to pieces.

"Maybe they stopped at a café or something to get some coffee, or even some cheesecake. You know how much Shizuka-chan loves cheesecake," Yuugi suggested, though he did not believe it himself. Wearily, he rose from his perch on the computer chair and approached his friend. "Otogi-kun wouldn't let anything happen to Shizuka-chan."

"I tried his cell phone," the blonde replied tiredly, fisting his hands in his already messy hair. "It was out of service or something. Damn it, I knew we should have gotten Shizuka a cell phone of her own!" _Not that it would make a difference if something happened to her_, he mentally added, his fury only increasing.

Yuugi reached out and touched his friend on the shoulder. "Why don't we round up the guys and go looking for her, Jounouchi-kun?" he suggested, prompted by his darker half's urgings. Shizuka meant little to the dark spirit beyond being Jounouchi's sister, but he sensed his aibou's distress and wished to abate it.

"Is that such a good idea at this hour?" Frustrated, Jounouchi balled his hands into fists and punched the wall, leaving a decent sized dent in the already dilapidated walls. Yuugi could hear Jounouchi's father yell something from the other room.

"Would you rather sit here and wait?"

Silence met his question. Jounouchi's face slowly returned to its normal color, his dark eyes flashing dangerously. "If someone has laid one finger on my sister, harmed one hair on her head, I swear I will make them wish they were never born! I don't care who it is; they're going down!"

* * *

Shizuka could not hold back a whimper as his lips gently caressed hers, his tongue darting out to briefly taste her. He shifted her wrists to one hand, his other snaking around her waist and pulling her tightly against him, fingers slipping beneath her shirt. His hand trailed up her skin and came to rest near the middle of her back, fingers splayed wide and holding her tenderly, but tightly, leaving barely any space between their bodies. His lips drew away from hers to trace a wet trail along her jaw and down her throat, nipping every now and then.

His free hand slid over her sides, tickled her stomach, and then drifted higher, slender fingers tracing over the thin fabric that stood between him and her bare skin. She gasped and arched her back, pressing closer to his teasing touch, her cheeks feeling warm. Sparks danced across her skin, and she cried out when his fingers slipped beneath the fabric. No one, not even Otogi, had been able to make her skin catch fire like this, make her feel like she was tumbling headfirst down an endless tunnel with one small caress.

"I've waited a long time for this," he breathed against her skin, causing her to shiver. His fingers continued to stroke, nails grazing lightly over her sensitive flesh, and she squirmed in his lap. "I've watched and waited and planned and prepared myself for the perfect moment to strike. I don't think even Mokuba knew what I had in mind."

His grip on her wrists tightened painfully, and his other hand slid out of her bra, retracing its way over her shoulders and down her back. He smirked at her disappointed moan.

"It's been so long, so very, very long," he murmured, gently kissing her skin. Shizuka closed her eyes tightly, afraid to interrupt him. "It nearly killed me, knowing you were with him, knowing you were just out of my reach. That night…you ensnared me, intoxicated me, and I knew as soon as I pulled you into my room that I had to have you."

He pulled away and smiled down at her, though there was no warmth in it. His eyes were no longer so cold, but his smile was enough to chill her to the bone. "But then you had to fight me, even though you knew, deep down, that you wanted me as well. You made a mistake, little one; the biggest mistake of your life."

His nails dug into her back, piercing the skin, and he laughed as she squealed and began trying to twist away from him again. Blood trickled down her back slowly, thin lines staining her already grimy shirt. He bent his head and kissed her fiercely, tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Frightened and on the verge of panicking, Shizuka bit down.

He pulled away, swearing profusely. He withdrew his hand, stained with her blood, and slapped her. "It looks like I'll have to teach you several lessons tonight," he snarled, "one of which is to never…ever…_ever_ fight me." He gripped her chin hard, squeezing painfully. "Do you understand?"

All she could do was squeak in reply, unable to nod. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, and she was frightened to even blink, to lose sight of him for even a brief second. His face was twisted in rage, a sick caricature of his normally attractive features, his eyes seeming to burn straight through her soul. Something had happened to him that night, something that turned him from the cool, collected CEO of Kaiba Corporation to this monster that held her in his grasp.

His features relaxed, once again assuming the unruffled expression she was so familiar with. He bent his head and gently, tenderly – though there seemed to be some mockery in his actions – licked away her tears.

"There's no need to cry," he murmured against her cheek. His hand slid out from beneath her shirt and trailed down, slender fingers stroking her legs. Slowly, as if he were savoring every motion, he began unbuttoning her pants. "You really shouldn't waste such precious tears when we have only just begun."

* * *

Yuugi eyed the small group that gathered in the abandoned concert area, some still in their nightclothes. Bakura was yawning and rubbing his eyes, his white hair looking more mussed than usual, a few tufts rising away from his head like odd horns and appearing quite out of place with his placid expression. For a brief moment, his dark eyes were tinged with annoyance, but it was gone so quickly that Yuugi pinned the blame on his own lack of sleep. Honda, fully dressed and looking as if he had never gone to sleep, had a fierce gleam in his dark eyes. He was busy complaining, rather loudly, to a pink pajama-clad Anzu.

"I told you Otogi wasn't good enough for her!" he was yelling, waving his arms around. "He can't even get her home from a concert in one piece! When I find him, I'm going to make sure he never steps foot near her again!"

Anzu shook her head, her tired eyes scanning the debris left over from the concert, though she did not know what she was looking for. "We all know your feelings towards him," she said calmly, trying her best not to grow irritated with the boy. He was only worried, after all, and letting it out in the only way he knew how. They were all worried. "Let's concentrate on finding them first."

Yuugi and Bakura were already walking away from the pair, following Jounouchi's fierce steps towards one of the paths leading into the city. The tall boy's eyes were raking the surroundings as if he expected to find Shizuka hidden behind every blade of grass. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides, trembling from the effort of not lashing out and taking out his frustration on something, anything.

"What do you think we are going to find, Yuugi-kun?" Bakura asked quietly, watching Jounouchi as if he expected the boy to explode at any moment.

"I don't know," he admitted, feeling helpless and irritated. He refused to let his darker half take over, however; this was his friend, and he wanted to do all he could, not run away and hide in his soul room while the once-Pharaoh took complete control of the situation. For once, he wanted to accomplish something on his own, and his other half fully respected his decision, promising he would be there if he was needed. It was a comforting thought.

"This place is deserted. There's not even anybody to question." Yuugi could have sworn that his white-haired friend sounded almost bored.

"We have to keep looking," he said firmly.

A cry caught their attention.

"Hey, isn't this Shizuka's?"

Yuugi turned and squinted, barely making out what appeared to be some sort of sweater in Anzu's raised hand. Yuugi shrugged uncomfortably – he did not know Shizuka's wardrobe – and glanced towards his best friend. Jounouchi was staring at the article of clothing as if it were a live viper.

"Yes." Though quiet, his voice carried back to Anzu and Honda, who were eyeing the sweater unhappily. Frowning, he turned and continued along the path, not giving the pair a second look.

Yuugi sped up his pace until he was side by side with Jounouchi, reaching out to tug on his sleeve. "Where are you going?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"I…don't know." Jounouchi's frown deepened. "I'm just following a feeling I have. Something tells me Shizuka came this way."

Bakura looked vaguely amused. "Instinct is often correct," he said, almost as if to himself. He was strolling behind them casually, eyes scanning the path and the woods to either side, not appearing the least bit tired anymore. "It has never led Me astray."

Yuugi nodded and continued on in silence, alternately watching his best friend and the path, wondering if Shizuka really had come this way or not. It would have been great luck if Jounouchi had chosen the correct path out of the dozens she could have taken, more luck than he felt comfortably trusting, but right now he would take any advantage he could get.

After a while, Bakura spoke up again, voice still quiet. "Hn. Look at this."

Jounouchi and Yuugi paused, glancing back. The white-haired boy was holding a soiled, twisted lavender ribbon in his slender fingers almost uncaringly. Jounouchi ran over and snatched the ribbon out of his hand, staring at it.

"It might be hers," he said slowly, squinting as if he could see her face in the fabric if he only looked hard enough. "I don't know anything about hair products, and you know girls have so many…" His voice trailed off.

"I'm sure she's all right," Yuugi called to him, pausing to rest against a tree. He jerked back when he felt something clammy and wet soaking into the back of his jacket. He spun around and stared at the bark, reaching out to touch it timidly.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Yuugi had not even heard Bakura step up beside him. The white-haired boy was looking above his head, up into the limbs of the tree, his gaze unreadable.

"Hn. Looks like we found Otogi."


	3. A Silent Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any characters held herein. Alas.

* * *

Three days.

It had been three days since his sister had gone missing. The police only counted the last day; they apparently needed forty-eight hours to make sure she hadn't just passed out drunk at a friend's house and forgotten to call. They still seemed rather disinterested in her case. Girls her age ran away all the time, they told him. And kids around Domino were rather notorious for both actions; their missing persons files took up three entire six-foot filing cabinets, and only a handful had been solved. But they would do what they could.

"What they could" consisted of absolutely nothing, and it infuriated him. Even the hysterical tears of their mother could not sway them to put more effort into the case.

They swarmed all over Otogi's death, however. At first they had accused the entire gang of foul play, since the doctors and policemen had determined that the body had been moved, and of course it was questionable as to why the kids were there at such an odd hour. They had interrogated them one by one, closed up in a small room with two men, hammered with questions and not even allowed a drink of water. He had a feeling that that violated his rights, but since he didn't even know what his rights were, he shouldn't have opened his mouth.

Not that that ever stopped him.

Between the accusations and their lack of action towards finding his sister, he had almost wound up in jail himself. Luckily, the policeman he accosted had a kid sister of his own, and understood. He had promised to try to bump the case up, get one of their best officers on it.

Then the fourth day rolled around, then the fifth. The police had done nothing.

Jounouchi had never felt so helpless in his life. After the police determined that he and his friends had solid alibis and had not, indeed, murdered their friend, he had spent nearly every waking moment scouring the city looking for her. Yuugi had had to blockade his bedroom to get him to rest for a couple of hours, but then made the mistake of removing the chair.

He hadn't let that chance escape.

He hadn't slept in two days now, but he refused to shut down, refused to close his eyes and rest for more than fifteen minutes at a time. His sister was out there somewhere, possibly being hurt, and he'd be damned if he let her remain in potential captivity for a minute more than he had to. He was slowly wearing down though, no sleep and little food taking its toll on his body. His limbs felt heavy, and it took an extreme amount of effort to put one foot in front of the other.

That didn't stop him. If the police wouldn't do anything, he sure as hell would, no matter what it took.

The others spent time looking as well, but none as assiduously as he. None of them understood. Perhaps the one who came closest was Bakura, who claimed he had a little sister of his own, though no one had ever met her. He accompanied Jounouchi on most of his outings, lending his sharp eyes and even sharper sense of direction to his personal quest. Without him, he likely would have gotten hopelessly lost, though he had to wonder how the white-haired boy knew the city so well when he rarely ventured out of his apartment. He had a feeling Bakura wasn't getting much sleep, either; his eyes seemed to be perpetually reddened, and his hair certainly hadn't been brushed in some time.

He also sometimes got a strange expression on his face while he stared at something, a distant, almost derisive air that seemed to quietly mock both him and his desperate actions. Maybe finding Otogi's body had shaken him up more than he admitted. Maybe, somewhere deep inside, he had already given up on finding Shizuka, at least alive. Jounouchi didn't let himself linger on that notion; if she were dead, he'd know it. He was sure of it.

Jounouchi shook his head. He really was tired; he couldn't even maintain one train of thought. His mind had wandered just as his feet had, and he didn't remember ever coming to the entrance of the old abandoned zoo. Everyone had avoided searching in this place, thinking that no one in their right minds would come here anyway, yet alone take a young girl into the supposedly haunted ruins. But it was one of the last places left to check, and he had to push aside his horrible fear of the supernatural and press forward.

He had to, for Shizuka.

He glanced over at Bakura, likely looking for some sort of support, some sort of friendly smile and the push that he needed. All he saw was quiet speculation as those dark eyes, so strangely cold in the dimming light, studied the dilapidated, rusted gate hanging open. Ivy covered most of the iron, obscuring the words sprawled over what once must have been an impressive entrance. The fading light cast unpleasant shadows over both the gate and what lay inside, the last rays of the sun spilling its blood across dead stone.

Jounouchi shivered. He really did not want to go in there. All the kids grew up hearing the stories about this place, the horrible things that supposedly went on within those walls and what still supposedly walked the grounds. However, despite his reluctance, something was telling him to go in there. Bakura shifted, his foot catching a stone, and Jounouchi looked over at him.

The boy was studying him intently. "Are we going in there?" he asked, voice smooth.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "We have looked just about everywhere else," he replied shakily.

"The likelihood of anyone being in there is slim," Bakura pointed out, his eyes seeming to laugh at him. Jounouchi could remember the last time the boy's eyes had looked like that, but he was just so tired, he couldn't seem to keep a grip on the thought, and it fled almost as quickly as it came.

"Yeah, I know, but I have to give it a try. Something's telling me to look in there. I can't ignore it, not when my little sister's life is at stake."

"She could be home by now, safe and sound."

"Someone would have called me."

"Your cell phone went dead hours ago."

Jounouchi frowned. "They know you're with me."

"I don't own a cell phone."

"Are you trying to talk me out of going in there?" He was growing agitated. The lack of rest and food and the constant stress was really taking its toll on him, and something about Bakura's tone of voice was really getting to him.

"Not at all." Amusement, nothing more. "Just making sure you really want to go in there."

"I do." And as if that proclamation was all the courage he needed – if anything, his pride was on the line more than anything else – Jounouchi squared his shoulders and stepped through the lopsided gates.

* * *

Shizuka stretched out lightly and groaned. She was sore, nearly from head to toe, and she felt it every time she so much as twitched. Still, stretching felt good, gave her a small sense of satisfaction as she finally curled back up on her side, eyes blinking sleepily. He was gone again, and for that, she felt some relief.

She didn't know how long she'd been captive – there were no windows, nor any time-keeping devices – but he had left and arrived at least a half a dozen times. He always slipped out when she was asleep, and locked the door from the outside so she would not escape. She'd tried more than once, that was for sure.

She'd even lost count of the number of times he had taken her. Well, she'd lost count after she began to enjoy it. A flush rose to her cheeks. She felt ashamed at that, ashamed that she had given in and found pleasure in his arms, when he had murdered her boyfriend and kidnapped and abused her. A part of her had stopped resisting because he didn't hurt her as badly when she cooperated; the other part had enjoyed it immensely.

At least there was a working bathroom in the place. Windowless like the main room, the water was still delightfully warm, and the shower was stocked with surprisingly nice shampoos and washes. The first time she had stepped under the warm spray, he had ruined it, pushing her against the hard tiled wall and having his way with her. He'd left her bruised and sobbing; perhaps that was when she began to learn how to submit, how to please him to keep him from being so brutal. The first time, he had been tender, almost surprisingly so, but he had grown angry with her tears and her steadfast refusal to even much as look at him.

She didn't want to think about what had happened then.

She glanced with some longing at her ruined clothes, chucked in a corner dismissively. He had allowed her no other garments, and had struck her severely when she had tried to hide beneath a sheet. The bruise from that was still tender on her cheek, and she idly raised a hand to touch it, fingertips barely brushing against the skin and still receiving a sting in reply. Several similar marks adorned her pale flesh, bruises and bite marks alike, and though she didn't want to admit it, she'd delivered a few of her own.

She had asked him, once, why he kept her here. He wouldn't answer her, no matter how she pleaded. She wanted to go home, she wanted to speak to her brother, she wanted clothes, it was cold in there sometimes, she wanted to see her mother, she wanted to leave. When she had gotten too annoying, he would yell at her and raise his hand, and she would flinch and subside. It had become almost a nightly ritual – or what she assumed was nightly, as she didn't think he would sleep during the day – and was always preceded by dinner and followed by touching.

Whimpering softly, she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her hair hung bedraggled down her shoulders, mussed from being in bed for so long without a brush to be had anywhere, and her arms trembled lightly from holding up her weight even for such a short amount of time. He brought her food, but never a lot, as if he expected her to appreciate even the small amount he would give her. She was hungry, and probably lost some weight since the whole ordeal had started, but she knew she didn't really have to worry. He wouldn't have gone through all this trouble just to have her die, would he?

Not feeling very comforted, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stared at the door. Without knowing was time it was, nor where the sun stood in the sky, she couldn't be sure when he would come back. A part of her hoped he wouldn't, that he would forget about her and just let her die. Luckily, that part of her was small; she wanted to live.

She slowly got to her feet and padded into the bathroom, staring at herself in the small, round mirror over the sink. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she looked tired, as if she hadn't had a good night's sleep in months. Her skin was pale and drawn, as if she had suffered a lengthy illness, and her expression seemed…

Lost.

She barely fought back tears. She'd thought she'd cried them all away that first night, and then extra the following day, but she refused to give in this time. She didn't have the time or the luxury to curl up and sob. He would be back soon, and he would expect her to be clean and ready. He was always much kinder when she did what he expected.

Sighing, she stepped into the shower.

* * *

The sun was almost completely set, and a chill had taken the place of its warmth, the breeze cutting through Jounouchi's thin jacket and biting deep into his skin. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, wondering if perhaps it had been silly to search the zoo, maybe they should just turn around and go home.

No. How could he even think that, for a minute, a second? He had to find his sister, and if she was in here, he would find her if he had to look under every rock and inside every creepy building.

Bakura, at least, seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. He watched Jounouchi as if drinking up every shred of unease; looked around as if trying to inhale the very essence of the place. He did his share of searching, that couldn't be denied. He went into buildings Jounouchi did not wish to enter, and poked his head into dark corners that made the blonde shiver and back away. Despite how much he seemed to bathe in the darkness, he was calm and confident and in a way, kept Jounouchi going. After all, if Bakura of all people could handle it, why couldn't he? And there was no way they could stop now, not after finding that broken cage with the blood on the ground, or a piece of her torn clothing caught on some bushes. His intuition had been right this time, but he didn't like dwelling on the shredded piece of cloth clutched in his fist.

They had crisscrossed almost the entire zoo, and Jounouchi felt strangely anxious to be finished and back in a well-lighted, populated area of the city before the sun sank entirely; preferably with his sister in tow. It didn't look like that would be the case, but he still quickened his pace, eyes darting to and fro. If he'd known it would get this cold, he would have worn a sweater.

"What's that?" Bakura asked, the sound so sudden it startled the blonde.

"What?"

Bakura pointed, his pale skin nearly glowing in the odd light. "There. Don't you see that light?" He squinted. "It seems to be coming from a building."

"Why would lights be on?" he started to ask, before he immediately started running, following where Bakura had pointed. He could hear the other's footsteps behind him, then beside him, easily keeping pace. He slowed down when the building came into full view, a large windowless cabin with a cheery light above the door. He came to a complete stop, for some reason hesitant about approaching it. The cabin just seemed so out of place, the light somehow more forbidding than the encroaching darkness.

"Who do you suppose lives there?" Bakura asked, his voice pitched low.

"I don't know, but if they have my sister…" His other fist clenched, his eyes narrowing. It was just too odd, a cabin in the middle of an abandoned zoo. He didn't like it, but he had no choice, did he?

"What should we…?"

"I'm going in."

Bakura blinked at him, his expression mild but his eyes calling him ten types of idiots. "You don't know who is in there."

"I don't care! If Shizuka is there…"

"Then you should be more careful. Otogi is dead, remember."

That calmed him. A little. If his sister were in there, trussed up like an animal – his mind conjured up horrible images for a moment before he could push them down – he would have to get her out using his wits.

"All right, then. We wait."

"Not for long." Bakura pointed again. "Look, over there."

A tall, dark figure was moving towards the cabin, long coat billowing in the wind. It didn't take long for Jounouchi to recognize him, even with the scant light and the relative distance. It was all he could do to remain still as the man carefully unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The piece of cloth fell from Jounouchi's hand. "Kaiba…"

* * *

Shizuka enjoyed her shower, taking her time in sniffing the shampoos and choosing a body wash that she liked. She took extra care to wash her hair – he liked running his fingers through it – and conditioned it as well. She would have given almost anything to have a brush or a comb, but he probably thought she would use one as a weapon, and refused to provide one. She shivered a little as she stepped out, quickly wrapping a thin towel around herself to clear away the droplets clinging to her skin.

She raked her fingers through her hair, her expression a little more alive than before. She always felt refreshed after a shower, even in her current situation. And perhaps he would be in a better mood tonight than usual. She clung to the same hope every time, and she had only been rewarded once.

Maybe tonight would be different.

Once dry, hair pulled back in a makeshift braid – she didn't have any hair ties either, or ribbons – she went back into the main room, turning on another lamp. The light made her feel a little better, too, if more exposed. She was growing accustomed to her nudity and only really noticed it when he stared at her, his eyes bright with need. She shivered, unconsciously covering herself with her arms before almost immediately dropping them again; he didn't like it when she hid.

Before she had time to gather her thoughts, she heard a sound, and then the door opened. He stepped through with a gust of wind, his hair mussed but his eyes calm. He closed the door and looked her over before almost throwing a paper bag at him. Caught off guard, she barely caught it before it hit the floor. A warm scent wafted up through the opening, and she felt her stomach respond.

"Eat," he commanded, draping himself across a chair rather lazily. He had his laptop with him this time, and he snapped it open, typing at the keys rapidly before pushing it away. His eyes never left her form as she slowly sat down on the floor, pulling out the sliced chicken and bread and mashed potatoes. She wasn't used to this sort of meal, and she was absolutely famished, but she forced herself to eat slowly and delicately. He would, of course, be angry if she made a mess.

He grunted, then turned back to his laptop, poking around with it for a while. She felt relieved at the loss of scrutiny and quickly finished her meal, putting the empty containers and silverware back into the bag. She then remained where she was, watching him, waiting.

She opened her mouth, though to say or ask what she did not know, when there was a sudden pounding on the door. Before either of them could react, it flew open, and her brother and Bakura stood in the doorway, the harsh light from outside casting them in a washed out glow.

"You give my sister back, you monster!"


	4. Eternal Autumn

Disclaimer - Do not own.

Author's Note - Yes, I have finally risen from the grave and finished this story. More or less. I deliberately left it open-ended, so I may either continue, or...well, leave it to your imagination. Thank you for reading and thank you for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

"Aibou?"

Yuugi lifted his head up from his textbook and looked sleepily over at the spirit form of the Pharaoh, blinking. "Mou hitori no boku?" He hadn't realized how close he'd been to drifting off. He managed to stifle his first yawn, and hide the second behind his hand.

"You feel it, too, don't you."

Yuugi frowned, his eyes flickering briefly to his book, pieces of the text smudged and likely imprinted on his cheek. He'd been trying to study but, unable to focus, he'd put his head down, thinking. Worrying, really. Something was niggling at his brain, biting at all of his nerve endings like fleas, and his Other was right.

Something wasn't right. There was a tenseness to the air that wasn't normal, something brushing against the fine hairs on his skin, arousing the part of his brain that hadn't been used since primitive times, setting off warning bells and making his breath catch and skin grow clammy. If they had been in a movie, he'd have said he was getting some sort of premonition about the end of the world, but this was reality. Thus, he did not know what was causing the feeling, whether it was paranoia or something else.

However, the fact that the Pharaoh felt it as well lent credence. There really was something in the air, something foul, and Yuugi had no doubt what it had to do with.

"Yes." A simple admission, and yet it was almost painful to say, as if Yuugi were giving voice to something he knew was out of both of their hands. It was unpleasant to dwell upon.

The spirit crossed his arms, staring out the window with his intense, thoughtful gaze. "We need to do something." He was using the tone he usually reserved for duels, what Yuugi fondly deemed his 'Pharaoh Voice', though he wasn't pleased to hear it now. It only pressed home how helpless the boy felt.

"What can we do?"

"Find them."

"Them?"

"Jounouchi-kun went looking for his sister."

That was why Yuugi was even still awake. He had school the next day, a test in chemistry, and he was probably going to fail it no matter what. He'd been trying to study to keep himself awake, hoping that his best friend would call him with some sort of news, whether good or ill. The formulas had began to swim in his eyes and nothing made sense, and Yuugi had soon given up on trying to memorize anything. He probably wouldn't even make it to class anyway, not if the night continued the way it was.

He had no response for his Other. What could he say? Jounouchi hadn't wanted them along, though Yuugi wasn't entirely sure why. The whole gang was more than happy to help find the girl – they were all rather fond of her – but Jounouchi seemed to take this as a private, personal quest. He should have gone with the boy, should have planted his feet and insisted on going along, but Yuugi had, as usual, given in to Jounouchi's demands.

"Something's wrong." The Pharaoh was growing more and more fond of repeating himself and stating the obvious; Yuugi had a feeling it had to do with his dislike of being ignored, especially when the situation was dire.

"What can we do, mou hitori no boku? We have no idea where Jounouchi-kun is…and the city is very large…where would we even start?"

Yuugi wasn't surprised when his Other had no answer. However, the spirit shifted restlessly, turning his gaze on Yuugi. "I don't know," he admitted after a moment, shaking his head. "But I know we cannot stay here. Do you know if he went with anyone?"

"I'm not sure," Yuugi replied slowly. "I suppose I could call Anzu-chan and Honda-kun and see if they are home, but it is awfully late…"

"Aibou…given the circumstances, I doubt they would mind."

That was true. If something really was wrong, then they would want to be involved as well, and three people could traverse the city much faster than just one. Despite that, however, the odds of them actually coming across Jounouchi were slim to none, and the odds of them finding Shizuka were even smaller. She'd eluded even the police thus far; what good could they do?

Despite his misgivings, Yuugi was already on his feet, shedding his nightclothes and poking around in his closet for something relatively warm to wear. He wasn't the least bit uncomfortable undressing in front of his Other; they were the same person, essentially, the other half of each other's souls. They had nothing to hide from each other.

Yuugi paused as he buckled his belt, turning to face the spirit, his head tilted slightly. It took him several moments to articulate his worries, and when he finally did, he wasn't entirely sure he had conveyed the meaning well enough.

"But mou hitori no boku…what if we're wrong?"

It had taken almost all of his courage to ask that one question. What if their worry and paranoia were simply getting the better of them and creating a situation that didn't really exist? What if Jounouchi had managed to find his sister and was going to call them any minute with the good news? What if…?

Those eyes, so steady, so dark, pinned Yuugi to the floor. "What if we're right?"

* * *

Both occupants of the room reacted in completely different ways to Jounouchi's intrusion. Kaiba looked extremely nonplussed, though he did stand up, drawing himself up to his full height and staring down his nose at the boy. He did not say a word, simply stared, paying no attention to Bakura lingering in the background.

Shizuka, however, could not remain silent. "Onii-chan," she breathed, her eyes wide. Instinctively, she moved to cover herself, aware of both his gaze and the boy behind him. One look from Kaiba was all it took to cut off whatever else she had been about to say, but she went so far as to scoot backwards, pressing herself against the wall, knees drawn to her chest.

She had dreamed of this day, of when her brother or one of his friends discovered her and carted her off to safety. However, in all of her daydreams, Kaiba had never been around, as she knew that he wouldn't let her go without a fight, not after all the effort he'd gone through to acquire her in the first place. And even now, with her brother standing there, his eyes blazing and shoulders squared as if he expected a fight, Shizuka still wanted to do nothing but be obedient to Kaiba.

She'd been too long in his clutches.

Biting her lower lip, she forced herself to remain silent and ignore the stare of the other boy – what was his name? She always seemed to forget it. Not that it really mattered at that point. He didn't look the way he normally did; his eyes were narrowed, his hair messier, and the very air around him more sinister. Something was off, and that frightened her far more than the staring contest between Kaiba and her brother.

"You monster!" Jounouchi repeated, his hands curling into fists as he stepped into the room. "I should have known it was you! Lowering yourself to kidnapping and torturing a poor defenseless girl. I never would have guessed you were so pathetic."

"Empty words, Jounouchi," Kaiba replied calmly. "You always open your mouth without thinking, speaking about things you don't understand."

"Can it, Kaiba. I'm taking my sister back with me, and then we're going to sue your sorry ass until your company explodes."

"Oh?" A slender eyebrow raised, and Kaiba managed to look amused. "And how do you plan on doing that?" His gaze traveled down to Jounouchi's fists and the CEO managed a chuckle. "You're going to fight me? I thought you learned before that you're no match for me."

"There are other ways to win a fight."

All eyes focused on Bakura, surprised to hear him speak. The pale boy chuckled as he stepped past Jounouchi, looking around the room with an air of indifference before focusing on Kaiba, his gaze flat.

"Did you forget about Me? How silly of you, dismissing your biggest thread out of hand…"

"Bakura? What are you doing?"

"Quiet. Or didn't you want your precious sister rescued?" He had to admit, this was the most interesting thing to happen to him since his loss during the Battle City Finals. Being temporarily banished to the Shadows again after his duel with the Dark Malik had been entertaining for the short time he was there, especially because a piece of him had been planted inside of the Puzzle, and he'd had a chance to explore. He had learned quite a few things while in there, and been able to watch some of the events unfold.

He had thoroughly enjoyed watching Dark Malik fall.

"Bakura Ryou." Kaiba's voice was flat, uncaring, as if he still thought he had the upper hand. "I never thought you cared about the mutt's sister."

"I don't." He chuckled, the sound menacing. "But you irritate Me greatly, and I certainly did not want to pass up the chance to destroy you." There was no specific reason why Kaiba got on his nerves; but then again, the entity didn't need one. Everyone would be sacrificed to the Shadows eventually, and when he resurrected his Dark God, the world would turn to darkness and blood and pain, beautiful pain. He figured he might as well get in some fun before condemning the world to death.

Now Kaiba was surprised. "You knew?"

"No." The entity shrugged, glancing over at the girl huddling against the wall with mild interest before returning to the CEO, clearly not considering him important enough to keep in his sight at all times. "I had My guesses, but I have to admit, I am quite pleased to discover it really was you. Tell Me, did you kill the dice boy as well?"

Kaiba's lips drew into a thin line, and Jounouchi growled low in his throat, taking several steps towards the CEO. The white-haired boy threw out an arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"This is My fight now," he hissed to Jounouchi.

The boy couldn't help but stare. "Who are you?"

"Don't you know?"

"Mou hitori no Bakura-san…"

Shizuka wasn't sure why she hadn't seen it before. She remembered the duel between him and Dark Yuugi, the way they had both transformed and she hadn't understood until the group finally explained it to her. They didn't know much about either entity, but it was clear that Bakura's Other was far more dangerous and had his own agenda.

She was silenced again with a look from Kaiba, and she was more than a little surprised when the dragon stepped to the side, blocking the girl from the entity's view. He was acting almost protective of her, though she doubted it had anything to do with genuine affection. She was nothing but his property, right?

"Whaaaat?" Jounouchi stared at the pale boy, his eyes wide. "But…you lost that duel! There's no way…and the Ring!"

"It returned to Me," the boy drawled lazily, growing tired of the chatter. It wasn't as amusing as it would be to tear Kaiba's soul out of his body slowly and feed it to the Shadows. They were hungry, always hungry, crying and screaming and moaning and twisting around his body begging for a taste of blood and flesh and bone. It always brought him great glee to feed the Shadows; they were almost friendly when they were full. "It always does. I'd think even you would have realized that by now."

Darkness began to coalesce, swirling around the room and closing in on the occupants, bringing with it an abnormal chill. Hands in front of his chest, the entity laughed softly as the Ring appeared, letting off a sickly golden glow.

As if recognizing the danger, Jounouchi attempted to bully past Bakura in an attempt to reach his sister, her safety the only thing on his mind. The boy laughed and blocked him again, but stopped laughing when Jounouchi drew his arm back and punched him square in the face. The entity staggered back, hand clutching at his nose, blood trickling down the pale skin and dripping onto the floor. Obstruction gone, Jounouchi bolted past Kaiba and to his sister, drawing her tightly against his chest.

"Shizuka," he murmured, pressing fevered kisses to the top of her head, fighting back tears.

"Onii-chan…"

He wanted nothing more than to gather her up and smother her with kisses and soothe all of her hurts, but he wasn't stupid enough not to realize that they weren't even close to being out of danger. The very fact that Kaiba had allowed him past showed that the CEO recognized the threat the pale boy posed, and likely expected to be able to deal with it entirely on his own or, barring that, that Jounouchi would have the sense to join forces.

Kaiba hated working with other people, but if that was what it would cost to keep the girl safe, then he was willing to swallow his pride. However, it most likely wouldn't come to that.

"How boring," he said, regarding Bakura as if he were an insect. "Parlor tricks and magical stories don't impress me. I thought you kids had outgrown that."

"Parlor tricks?" The entity laughed again, throwing back his head as the darkness solidified, blocking out nearly all light save for what emanated from his Ring.  
The blood trailing down his face only managed to make him look more demonic. "I'd think you had seen enough to realize that there is more to life than what you can prove with your precious logic and science."

"You sound like Yuugi."

"Do I?"

The remaining lights flickered and died, and Bakura's laughter filled the room.

* * *

Yuugi had been waiting for Anzu and Honda arrive when suddenly his Other took over, making Yuugi's head spin. "What…?"

"An Item. I fear the worst, aibou."

Dark Yuugi took off running, his hand cupping the Puzzle possessively, using it to lead him in the direction of the other Item. It wasn't often that the Puzzle felt the presence of any other Items; usually that only happened when there was a great burst of power used, and the last times he'd felt that were when Dark Malik used the Rod, and when Dark Bakura used the Ring.

If either of the entities were back, then he had a feeling Jounouchi was in grave danger.

"But mou hitori no boku, what about Anzu-chan and…?"

"There's no time to wait for them." He fairly flew down the streets of Domino, barely glancing around to see where he was going; he was only interested in his destination, not in how he got there. The Puzzle was emitting a strange warmth, both comforting and alarming; if the Item was reacting this strongly, then something definitely was wrong.

He didn't see how it could be Dark Malik, seeing as he'd been completely destroyed at the end of the last Yami no Game. However, he didn't understand how it could be Dark Bakura either, given that the Ring had gone missing again and the entity hadn't revealed himself. He, too, had lost a Yami no Game; he had to be destroyed as well.

What new threat had surfaced and why had it targeted Shizuka? Dark Yuugi had no doubt that the girl was caught up in it in some way. It all fit together all too well: Shizuka vanishing, Otogi's murder, the group being split up. It was as if they were being moved in some cosmic chess game, and he had no idea who was on whose side, or who was moving which pieces. He didn't like being played, and he hated it even more when his friends were placed in danger.

He paused, however, when the Puzzle led him to the rusty, creaking gates leading to the old zoo. He knew through Yuugi the stories surrounding the abandoned place, and his eyes quickly noticed that the gates had been recently tampered with. He couldn't imagine what had driven Jounouchi through those gates and into the zoo, but there was no doubt in his mind that there was an Item in there, and it was where the feeling of dread originated. It was almost cloying, trying to press him into the ground when he attempted to move, and he shook his head, drawing his inner strength.

"Mou hitori no boku!"

"Aibou…"

"Did Jounouchi-kun go in there?"

"I don't know, aibou, but…there is something…"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Determination flowed through their link, offering Dark Yuugi a more natural, pleasant warmth to wrap around himself. Courage bolstered, he silently thanked Yuugi and took off again, his heels pounding on the broken pavement.

The only light he had to guide him was his Puzzle, and he lifted it up, trying to banish the shadows reaching for him. One look was enough to justify every dark story he had heard about the place, the rumors and myths and whisperings of demons and ghosts and other unnatural things. The very stones seemed alive, broken and bleeding though they were, vines groping along them, twisted and writhing. He shuddered when something brushed his shoulder, but pushed onward, reminding himself that it was just an old zoo, nothing more.

Despite being certain that his Puzzle was leading him in the right direction, Dark Yuugi was still stunned to discover what appeared to be a small hut in the middle of the zoo. As he watched, the pale light within flickered and went out, and an ominous laughter echoed in the air.

"Bakura," he growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Mou hitori no boku?"

"They're in there, aibou." He wasn't certain how he knew anyone was there but Dark Bakura – he could feel the Ring, feel the Shadows twining around the lonely building, sucking out all the life and light it could find – but he knew, and he wasn't going to leave his friends to their fate.

Letting go of the Puzzle, he dashed down the worn path and threw open the door of the building, the light from his Item pushing the Shadows away. He heard cries of surprise when he entered, and it only took a moment for him to assess the situation – Dark Bakura facing Kaiba and laughing, Jounouchi standing in front of Shizuka who was naked on the floor and staring not at Dark Bakura, but at Kaiba with fear and loathing – and he struck.

* * *

Having pushed himself to his feet and planted his body in front of Shizuka protectively, Jounouchi had been waiting for an opening, shifting on the balls of his feet and keeping his weight evenly distributed, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. He screamed as he launched himself at the entity, Yuugi's entrance just the distraction he had been waiting for. Not having expected any sort of physical assault – his arrogance was still intact enough to assume no one would dare touch him, despite being punched twice now – the entity fell backwards, born to the floor by the other boy's weight.

"You bastard!"

"You fool," the entity spat back, "I thought you wanted to save your sister."

"I do, but not like this." Disgusted, Jounouchi punched Bakura again, and again, and did not stop until the boy's face was a bloody ruin and consciousness had fled, leaving the pale boy to go limp. The light from the Ring faded, as did the ominous darkness, the screams and whimpers and odd chanting slipping away, swallowed up by the light from the Puzzle until nothing remained but its warm flickering.

After slamming Bakura's head into the ground for good measure, barely thinking about the fact that he was hurting his friend as well as the evil entity that lived inside the Ring, Jounouchi was only drawn away when he heard his friend's voice.

"Mind Crush!"

Shizuka cried out as Kaiba fell to the ground like a ton of bricks, his eyes staring unseen. Despite the fear she harbored for him, she still scrambled over, heedless of her nudity, pressing her fingers against his neck in a desperate search for his pulse.

"Kaiba-san," she said softly, then heaved a sigh of relief when she found his pulse, strong and steady. "What…what happened…?"

Dark Yuugi knelt beside her, placing his coat around her shoulders. Turning his gaze on Kaiba, he said, "He isn't dead, if that's what you're thinking. He was…corrupted by something. I could feel it oozing off of him like slime. I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with Bakura." Crimson eyes glanced with distaste over at the fallen entity lying sprawled beneath Jounouchi, the Ring silent.

"I don't understand…"

"Neither do I, truly." He turned his gaze on Shizuka, eyes growing slightly warmer. He reached out, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. "Are you all right?"

Shizuka nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "He…"

"Shizuka…" Jounouchi had risen and hurried over beside her sister, arms around her again. Tucking her snugly against his chest and stroking over her hair, he looked over at Yuugi, dark eyes full of emotion. "Yuugi…thank you…"

"No need to thank me, Jounouchi-kun." The Pharaoh smiled, inclining his head.

"Why did you do that to Kaiba? Was he…?"

"I was wondering why he was acting…off…during the finals and afterwards, but I never attributed it to…anything like this. It seems something…got inside of his blood, corrupted him, and I have no doubt that Bakura found a way to exploit it and make it grow. Unfortunately, he latched onto Shizuka, and…" He shook his head. "I don't know. I can't make sense of it myself yet, but I'm certain that once Bakura is conscious again, we'll find out some answers."

"Is he going to be all right?" Shizuka pulled her face away from her brother's chest, tears streaking her pale cheeks.

"Shizuka, I only hit Bakura a few times…"


End file.
